Blood and Deceit
by FieryEnblem
Summary: Len Kagamine-a servant who vowed his undying loyalty to Queen Luka,was given a mission that will change his fate and his loyalty to the Queen. Kaito Shion-a pure-hearted prince who wants to find love,will face difficult challenges that'll change his character in a Kingdom filled with secrecy and lies.And to make matters worse,he ended up falling in love with his murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_(Queen Luka, Queen of Momoiro kingdom, is currently sitting at her tea table when she summoned her loyal servant. While her shiny aqua eyes were still glued at the gold teapot in front of her, she spoke to her summoned servant) _

_-Len, my loyal servant, I, Queen Luka, is feeling distressed when she sees the trash. Will you make that trash "disappear" out of my sight?_

"_Certainly My Queen… How can Len dispose it for you?"_

_-Kill the sole heir of the Aoi kingdom, then return here with his head placed in a box and offer that box to me at my 23d birthday party!_

_(Luka's expression lightens up a bit from a blank state on her face short while ago)_

_(Luka's face changed to a questioning look as she looked at Len)_

_-Will you do it for the sake of this kingdom?-_

"_Yes, I'll do it, your Majesty"_

.ooooooooo

Long line stretches up to the far end of the castle gates as aspiring performers lined up. Queen Prima, the queen of Aoi Kingdom decides to hold an "audition", thus gather performers all over the country of Aoi as well as performers of Midori kingdom.

Since Queen Prima wants the best performer for her son Kaito's engagement party with Miku, the princess of Midori kingdom, she decided to promise an award for the chosen performer as a official performer of the kingdom as well as a piece of land – a farmland rich in healthy soil and farm animals.

The offers are tempting enough, thus performers came by the thousands. Queen Prima was delighted to see the people gathered. But everything went to chaos when all of them force themselves to enter the inside of the castle, to go see queen Prima personally and perform for her.

This enrages the Queen and she decides to gather the performers outside of castle gates and makes her soldiers organize the line of performers. Each performer was given a number based on who came first. The queen put her throne just in front of the castle door, with her son's throne on her left side and princess Miku's on the right side. After three of them have taken their seats, all of the performers were summoned and gathered at the front of Queen Prima, just leaving a space that would be used as a stage.

Prince Kaito continues to yawn relentlessly ever since the performance started. None of the performers caught his interest, very contradicting to his fiancé's attitude towards them. Miku was delighted with the whole performance but Queen Prima looks at her son instead of Miku. Queen Prima knows that Miku easily appreciate things whether it's an abstract art, a simple street performance, or a small garden that's why Queen Prima doesn't even bother to ask for her approval. But Kaito, her son is different - ever since the start of the audition, Kaito keeps on yawning or resting his cheek at the back of his hand, with a bored expression on his face. Prima halts the performers and asks them to leave immediately as soon as Kaito begins to yawn.

Queen Prima keeps on rejecting performers, as a result, the vast number of performers an hour ago decreased miraculously down to twenty performers. The performers one by one performed in front of the Queen, but all were rejected flatly as none of them attracted Kaito's attention. Queen Prima wants to give up, commands her guards to close the castle gates when suddenly a beautiful girl with golden locks that fell past just above her shoulders, with messy bangs that goes at random direction that matches her hair and a pair of shimmering emerald eyes.

She is wearing a light peach Lolita dress adorned with ruffles and laces at the bottom seam of her dress, carrying a medium-sized harp with her as she approaches the castle gates at a fast pace. Queen Prima commands to stop closing the gates as she notices the said girl, lets her enter the castle. The girl slowed down her pace as she noticed that the gates are re-opening. She then went inside, and placed herself at the "stage". The girl bowed down lightly and spoke:

"Your majesty, forgive me for being late"

"So what is your name, young lady?"

"It's Len Kagamine, Your Majesty, a gypsy who overheard the conversation with regards to the gathering of performers in your land."

Princess Miku taps the Queen's right hand and began to whisper closer to the Queen's ear the moment Princess Miku successfully taken the Queen's attention.

"My Queen Prima, this would be dangerous! That gypsy in front of us is an outsider of this kingdom! We can not be sure about her ulterior motives towards the kingdom my Queen!"

Kaito overhears Prima and Miku's conversation, thus replied in low voice, almost like a whisper.

"Miku, nothing would ever happened to this kingdom, you're just being paranoid. Besides that girl is alone, and is bringing nothing but a harp so what can she possibly do? Besides she was surrounded by castle guards so she can't harm us."

"My son Kaito has a point. So Princess Miku, just relax…and let's see what she can do."

Queen Prima returns her gaze to the girl in front of her, and instructs her to perform.

Len Kagamine, dressed up as a girl, sits at the nearby stone and began playing his harp. After a short interlude, he began to sing with his harp playing.

"_A chest – piercing pain"_

"_Dripping from the point of a sword"_

"_Harboring only warmth"_

"_Countless voices were lost"_

Kaito, The Prince who was seated at the left side of Queen Prima stopped his yawning, and his eyes glued to a gypsy in front of him. Her voice just captivated his attention, and her music blended well with it. Her hair and the bottom end of her gown just flow gently with the wind, which in the Prince's opinion made the gypsy a goddess. As Len continues to play "her" music, Kaito's aqua eyes sparkle, and red streaks on his cheeks began to form. Queen Prima has taken this as nothing but "her son likes the gypsy's music." But Kaito think differently – he's falling in love with the gypsy right in front of them with an angelic voice and goddess – like beauty.

When Len finished up his performance, Queen Prima announced that Len would be the official performer of Aoi kingdom.

.ooooooooooo

_**Kaito's POV**_

My mother, the Queen has dragged me again to one of her crazy antics – and that is to force me to marry my childhood friend, Miku. Honestly, I'm a kind of person who's not interested in ruling a kingdom, or to marry a princess. Don't get me wrong, I find Miku attractive – but she's not who I wanted to be with, as she was like a younger sister to me. I and Miku have been childhood friends, and she loves it when I play viola at the balcony of her room, and she will listen intently at me while sitting on her favorite golden chair, at the far end of the balcony. I love it when Miku hugs me and gives me praises right after my performance. But I never dreamed of spending the rest of my life with her, yet my mother has other ideas.

For the bond between Aoi and Midori kingdom to grow stronger, the king of Midori kingdom and my Mother decided to plan an arranged marriage. I the only son of Queen Prima will have to marry the only daughter of King Al, King of Midori kingdom, as stipulated to the agreement without my consent. Miku says she's okay with it but I refuse. I prefer to marry someone I chose to be with; and besides, I was only twenty and Miku was sixteen, so I assume that both of us still haven't fully grasp the concept of marriage, maybe Miku thinks that marriage is just any other political schemes her Father engaged himself with. But me, I see marriage as a "life-long commitment with someone", and politics should stay out of it.

After I reached the age of twenty-two and Miku reached the age of eighteen, my mother decides to announce the wedding in public during my birthday, at around nine in the morning ringing the huge bell clock to gather her citizens, proclaiming that the wedding will be held six months after my birthday, which is happening right now, February 17. I felt a huge disappointment on that day and wished that time would just stop. Ironically, Miku was happy when the wedding was announced, much to my disappointment.

Just right after the public announcement, my mother arranged an "_audition_" for the performers who will perform on "_my wedding_" the whole morning until three in the afternoon. (And I almost choked on that thought). The audition was announced rather quickly and the audition was announced without putting much thought about it, but my mother was still happy at the result – as it turns out that many complied with the announcement, causing chaos to the kingdom. That sight is kind of comical to me, too bad it was short-lived.

The performers begins to do their stunts the moment my mother instructed them to. So far, none of them caught even the slightest of my attention, as most of them were nothing but standard performers and performances like what they are showing can be seen on the streets. I want to see something different, but too bad all of them were just the same in my eyes. I didn't even realized that thousands of hopeful performers left the castle after series of failed attempts to get my attention – until I spotted a blond girl wearing a Lolita dress that blends well with her features, and carries a medium-sized wooden harp as she approaches the castle gates in a fast pace. As I set my eyes onto that girl, I know that I found someone who I wanted to be with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagamine Len's POV

After Queen Prima declared me as the special performer of the castle, she decided to take me into the castle as a guest. I was awestruck at the fabulous furniture and fixtures that I saw along the way as well as the paintings. The whole castle itself was made out of marbles and the floor areas were adorned by red carpets.

Queen Prima and I headed upstairs and opened one bedroom. She then faced me and said:

"Len, dearest, this is your room for now. Until the marriage was finally over you will stay here at the castle as an honored guest. Your prize will be given after. So for now my dear, rest for a while, as I know you've been on a long journey." And oh the wedding would be held six months after this day, so make sure to prepare."

With that Queen Prima takes her leave.

After Queen Prima left, I headed straight to the closet, as I did not brought any clothes with me aside from what I am wearing right now and the harp - where I secretly put the powdered poison I've been carrying. Nobody else knows this aside from me and Queen Luka - there is a secret compartment at the base of the harp, large enough to put poisons and small, sharp deadly weapons. I placed the harp inside one of the empty drawers and leave it there for a while. I then searched the hangers to find any clothes fit for my small frame. It's a good thing that there are few clothes available and it seems that most of them are just around my size. I grabbed one gown that suits my liking and leave it at the top of my bed. I then searched for undergarments and placed the chosen garment beside the gown. I then started to look for the nearest bathroom and found one-and it's just around my room, near my closet. I then headed straight to the bathroom, taking a hot bath I longed to have.

Inside the bathroom, there is a huge bathtub just right in the middle with soaps and shampoo available at the side. I opened the shower and tested the water and found out that the water is warm, perfect for my tired body. I let the tub filled with water, while stripping myself. After I see the tub filled with water, I let myself in the water and in matter of few second, my eyes began to feel heavy and let myself go into deep sleep.

_Flashback_

Blood flows to the snow-colored ground as my parents were killed, and I, Len Kagmine, age of five, witnessed it. I do not understand much but there is a dispute between the Kagamine clan. I, at the age of five, witnessed the most horrible war of the Kagamine clan, resulting to massacre of almost all the clan members, just leaving Rin and me as sole survivors. After the death of our grandparents, the war started - leaving us no time to mourn for our dead grandparents. One clan member just shot my parents while we were sleeping on our small hut. Gunshot noises filled the outside of our house as I rubbing my eyelids and make my way to the door.

As I opened the door slightly and peeked through the small slit, all I saw is our parent's blood covering the sheet of ice floor during the winter night.

I silently wake Rin up, and told her not to utter a single word using sign language. We then headed to the secret door – the trap door our parents set up if worst comes first and it is connected to a secret tunnel to the secret exit door. We closed the trap door and run as fast as we could. While we are running frantically to the exit, Rin keeps on bombarding me questions.

"Len, what exactly is happening? Rin inquires me between her short breaths.

"Rin, the war between the Kagamine clan broke out, and as of now our parents were dead already and we now had to escape if we wish to stay alive."

Rin began sobbing while both of us were approaching the exit door. Well I can't blame her, as I want to cry as well but I can't; we have to save ourselves first.

Rin and I opened the exit door silently as the enemies might go after us. We left the Kagamine estate silently, fearing for our lives.

We snuck into the forest, walking aimlessly – not sure which way to go. Rin continues to sob silently, murmuring something I don't understand between her sobs.

We rested for a bit in a secluded cave, for us to get some sleep. It's cold outside - ice sheets covering the whole area, almost no other color could be seen aside from white and black. Its midnight already so everything is almost in pitch black and our bodies feel tired from walking. The coldness of the surroundings numbs our body little by little. Rin and I wear a long boots to fight off the cold ice floor, and a long, thin, white night gown. With that no wonder why Rin is shivering in cold even both of us already entered the cave for some shelter. I and Rin were snuggling at each other to fight off the cold as we let sleep engulfs our consciousness.

The next morning, RIn and I began walking for the second time, walking endlessly without knowing which direction to go. Our walking continues like forever until we spotted a road and went in that direction. When we arrived at the roadside, we waited until a carriage appears to ask for help.

A carriage appeared when dawn breaks in, and it looks like it belongs to a noble blood. Since Rin looks too tired already, I stopped the carriage myself and asked for help. The door to the carriage opened, and a woman with long, rosy pink hair offered us to hop in inside of her carriage. With no hesitation, I entered the carriage with Rin and both of us seated at the far end of the carriage, facing the woman. The woman wears a tiara that blends with her old rose hair color, her neck, fingers, and wrists were adorned by jewelry. Her Rosy gown also suits her, complimenting her features.

The carriage was filled with silence for a short while until the woman spoke to us.

"So what kind of help you needed, young lad?" The rose-colored woman inquires.

"We need a place to stay, and a decent food to eat." I bluntly said to her.

"I can give you a place to stay, a food to eat, and even better clothes than the rag you two were wearing. But you know everything comes with a price.

"What's the price?"

"You and that girl beside you would be my servant from now on." She declared.

"No!" I exclaimed

But the woman retorted back and said to me:

"If you refuse to be my servant, you two are ought to leave the carriage." She said coldly.

"BUT-!" I shouted. But Rin halted my scream as she placed a finger onto my lips.

"Yes, we would be your servant, just fulfill your promise."

"Good then."

-_End of Flashback-_

I finally woke up, realizing that I'm still in the bathtub, and it seems that I've been staying in there for few hours already, judging from wrinkled skin on my hands. My dream is still vivid and clear to me, as it is nothing but our first encounter with Queen Luka. I am thankful for her for saving both of us, as after-all; I reached the age of fifteen because of her. She fulfilled her promise in exchange of our services, so I think it's a fair exchange. Rin would be her personal maid for the rest of her life while I would be her assassin, doing dirty jobs for her. I was trained for this, and for Queen Luka's sake, I'll do anything she asks me to do, though, this is my first time to actually bring someone's head for her. But since everyone seems to be trusting and gullible enough, so I think I could easily massacre them and bring their heads to Queen Luka. Tomorrow, I'll set my plan into action. But for now I'll take some rest and abuse this little luxury they're giving me.


End file.
